shipsimulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Simulator 2006
Ship Simulator 2006, (often referred to as SS06 '''or Ship Simulator') was the debut game of the Ship Simulator series and franchise. It was released in August, 2005, and was succeeded by Ship Simulator 2008 in 2007. Release Ship Simulator 2006 was released in different parts of the world on different dates, ranging around August 2005. The RMS Titanic was the game's primary selling point. The first edition of the game contained 9 ships and 3 ports to sail in - these being Hamburg, Phi Phi Islands and the Port of Rotterdam. New York harbour was added later in a patch release. These environments, which also appear in Ship Simulator 2008, remain largely unchanged. The current maximum amount of vessels one can have on their game is 16, and the maximum number of environments is 4. Ships ''Main article: ''[[List of all ships and environments in Ship Simulator|''Ship list]] The basic Ship Simulator 2006 comes with seven playable vessels. The following are all the available ships for Ship Simulator 2006: *Harbour Patrol boat (turns into a coast guard boat in New York - is a similar design to P6 in 2008) *Luxury Yacht *Wachthaven III - known as a small cargo boat in 2006 *Selsey II - known as a container ship in 2006 *Inland cargo vessel *Harbour Tugboat *Powerboat *VSTP7 - Water taxi *Titanic The 'Luxury yacht '''is a current subject of debate. The ship itself was unique, manoverable and enjoyable, which has lead to many players wanting it for the upcoming Ship Simulator Extremes. Vstep have shown no signs of doing so, however. Environments Main article: Environment list Ship Simulator 2006 come with three installed environments/ports to sail ships in. These are: *Hamburg *Phi Phi *Port of Rotterdam These were the only usable ports in Ship Simulator 2006, apart from the later arrival, New York Harbour. Patch releases Following shortly after release, Vstep released a batch of bug-fixing and content adding patches which updated the players version of the game. They are all free for downloading, but may only work with certain conditions. Vstep stopped support and updates for Ship Simulator 2006 shortly after the release of Ship Simulator 2008. Ship Simulator 2006 NL Mission pack ''Main article: Ship Simulator 2006 NL mission patch The Mission pack fixes the dissapearing mission problem encountered in the Dutch boxed version of Ship Simulator 2006. Consequently, it requires a Dutch boxed version of the game to have any effect. Ship Simulator Add-on Mission pack Main article: Ship Simulator Add-onShip Simulator Add-on mission pack The Add-on mission pack is a 2MB file which installs 10 new missions on a valid copy of Ship Simulator 2006 with its add-on. Ship Simulator language patch Main article: Ship Simulator Language patch The Language pack includes the following languages: *French *Italian *Spanish *Dutch You can change the language of your game at will to the above. The file size is 37MB Ship Simulator 2006 1.8 Patch Main article: Ship Simulator 2006 V1.8 This patch contains a vessel with working bridge controls with Walkabout mode (namely the Small-Surface Vessel) - and also adds the New York harbour environment. The patch contains all languages featured in the language patch and also improves loading time for the game. The size is 337MB. Missions Main Article: SS06 Missions Gameplay To play the game, a player must start a mission, or create a "blank mission" from the Scenario Editor. The mission does not have to be completed in order to freely roam the environment. Free Roaming was not introduced until the add-on. Add-ons Main article: Ship Simulator 2006 add-on The only available add-on for the game is its official add-on, created by Vstep, which includes new missions, six new playable ships with Walkabout mode, and a new Titanic with walkabout mode. Better sounds were added, and Free roaming was brought to the game, which enabled free sailing of a ship in an environment, without the bother of missions. The six ships added were: *Portoferrario Angel *Marbella Delight *Ocean Star *Igor K. *Agile Solution *Northern Star